


The Ol’ Parker Luck

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: This time the prompt was:Fairyland AUCharacter A is bored with their life – everything seems monotonous, so Character A decides to go seek out the land of the fairies in an attempt to break up their incredibly boring life.Character B is a fairy who’s honestly doing just fine, thank you very much, so they can’t really say they are all too thrilled when Character A comes crashing through their fairy circle.So I decided to go with Spark Stiles down on his luck and with no reason to stay in this world. Maybe what he finds will change things.





	The Ol’ Parker Luck

**Author's Note:**

> There is character death before the story starts, and no description is included. But if that is something that bothers you, be cautious.

Stiles had always been more of a DC fan, and had always pictured himself more like Batman—just an average guy with the knowledge and the technology to let him compete. But sitting in the waiting room while the doctor walked away after delivering the news that his dad hadn’t survived the surgery, he felt more like he was Peter Parker. He definitely had enough bad luck in his life to rival the Arachnid SuperHero’s Parker Luck. Mom gone. Best friend moved away across the country. And now his Dad.

He buried his face in his hands and tried to figure out what to do next. Finally he stood up and made his way out to the car and headed back to his apartment. He knew sleep wasn’t going to come quickly, but sitting in the waiting room wasn’t going to help.

The next few weeks only underlined how empty his life had become. He’d wrapped up all his dad’s affairs. He arranged the the funeral. Now all that was left was to go through everything on the house and put it up for sale. Part of him wanted to keep it, but there was no way he needed an entire house. 

Going through everything in the house didn’t take as long as he wanted. He had nearly finished when he found a box with his name on it. It was written in his mother’s handwriting. Curious, he hauled it down to the living room and sat on the couch, putting the box down next to him. It was a wooden box, and buckled down with what looked like leather straps. He stroked over the top of the box, the fine grained wood was smooth as silk.

The envelope tucked under the straps with his name on it contained a letter. He unfolded it carefully, and sat back to read it. 

“Dear son, 

If you’re reading this, it means I’ve died. I’m so sorry. I had hoped to explain all of this to you in person, but life doesn’t always go the way we want. This box will, hopefully have all the information you need. That, combined with your curiosity, should get you started. Basically, you are a spark, just like I was, just like my father before me. You have great power, but you will need to learn to use it. Great power come with great risk, though. Be careful who you trust. 

When I wrote this, you were a big fan of Superheroes. One of them always said that with great power comes great responsibility. It’s something you need to keep in mind. 

Love,   
Mom”

Stiles looked at the box, then folded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope and placed it to one side. He pulled the box onto his lap before slowly unbuckling the straps and gently opening the box. The box contained an ancient book. It was leather bound, and nearly bursting at the seams from the number of notes and pieces of paper tucked into it.

He carefully opened the book and glanced through it. It appeared to be full of pictures and details of mythical creatures, all handwritten. The first pages were in Polish. He kept flipping through and turned to the last pages. His mother’s handwriting. And she was describing these creatures as if they were real. He stopped on a page with a picture of a tree stump. She’d called it a nematon, and explained that it created a weak point in the barrier between the worlds. There was a small map that he could tell was of the preserve; and the x on it must mark the nemeton.

He sighed. Well, either his mother had been going slowly crazy her entire life, or… Either way he felt like he had to find this and see if there really was a stump where she said. It wasn’t like there was anything else he had to do.

It was late afternoon when he reached the preserve. The path through the trees was overgrown, but Stiles powered his way through. The stump, nemeton, was in a clearing. A ring of mushrooms was growing around it. Stiles grinned at that, thinking about his mother telling him about fairy rings. He stepped over the mushrooms carefully and stepped up to the stump. It looked like an ordinary stump. He sighed, and slowly reached out to the stump sadly. He knew that there wasn’t anything magical about the stump, it was just another one of this mom’s stories. But all the same, he couldn’t help but wish that there had been. His fingers touched the the stump briefly, then he straightened up and turned around.

And froze in shock.

He was standing in an enormous meadow. Grass, waist high, completely surrounded him except for a perfect circle surrounding the stump. brilliantly colored flowers bloomed in the grass, everything waving gently in the soft breeze.

Stiles circled slowly and stared around him. He fought to keep from panicking. Okay. So his mom was right about the nemeton. So maybe he was a spark. But what the heck did that mean? And how the heck did he get back home? He sat on the stump and stared around him, thinking fast.

A ripple in the grass appeared, then suddenly shifted, headed towards him. He stode up, tensing, and facing the approaching ripple. A moment later, a large dog (wolf?) appeared out of the grass pacing towards him. The animal shifted seamlessly into a naked man as it approached. 

Stiles snapped his eyes up to the man’s face in shock. “Hello?” He stammered.

The man growled at him. “What are you doing here. Are you completely insane.” 

“I’m Stiles. My mom… my mom left me a map.” 

“I know who you are. You can’t be here. If the court find you…” He turned away from Stiles and… Well howled was the only way to describe it. A howl answered him from off in the distance. He, and the distant wolf apparently had a conversation. While Stiles struggled to keep his eyes from drifting down to the man’s backside during the conversation. This was no time to be admiring the view. 

Then he turned back to Stiles. “You need to go back. And I am to escort you.”

Stiles shrugged. “Happy to. Just have no idea how to.”

The man snorted. “The same way you got here. The spell and the intent.”

Stiles grimaced at him. “What spell? And what do you mean intent?”

The man’s eyebrows drew together. “Have you had no training?”

Stiles glared at him. “I’m sorry. Apparently my mother was supposed to train me, and she died when I was five.”

The man drew back in shock. “I… I am very sorry to hear that. We were wondering why we had not seen her in so long.” He looked down at his bare feet, then back at Stiles. He looked sad, and no longer angry. “I really liked your mother. She always brought me cookies when she came to visit.”

“You knew my mom?” Stiles asked, surprised.

The man nodded. “I’m Derek, from the Hale pack. Your mother was our emissary. You probably don’t remember us, the last time your mother brought you to meet us you were about 2.” He laughed. “I was 5.”

“I’ve been here before?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. “Yes. Your mother brought you to meet your pack. And now I need to get you out of here before the court finds you. So…” He paused. “Your mother said all magic is just the spell, which is a way for the spark to focus, and the intent. So, how did you get here?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “I just touched the stump and I was here.”

Derek nodded. “Okay. So touch the stump and wish you were home.” Then he cleared his throat. “Wish we were there.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. But you probably better stay really close. I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

Derek strode closer. Stiles reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, then took a deep breath and slowly reached out and touched the stump. He focused as hard as he could on returning to the clearing he’d been in just recently.

And then they were there. He snatched his hand away from the stump, afraid if he thought of anything they’d end up somewhere else.

He turned to Derek. “We’re here.” Then he paused. “So how do you get back?”

Derek shook his head. “I’m not going back. I’m supposed to stay with you.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. Okay. We’ll head back to my place… but.” He waved at Derek. “You really can’t run around like this. It’s not legal for one thing” he said, then added under his breath “and really distracting.”

Derek nodded. “I can shift.”

Stiles thought. “That should work. As long as no one gets a really good look at you. You are clearly a wolf. But the fact that there are no wolves in California should help us out.” And he was talking to an enormous black wolf. “So not like the movies. No horrible cracking of bones, no pain.” He turned and strode back to the car.

Well. Maybe that Parker Luck of his was about to change.


End file.
